


Скрытые желания

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: «Если захочешь, я всегда выслушаю».Джексом не хотел. Он не хотел ни говорить, ни даже думать об этом...
Relationships: F'lessan | Felessan/Jaxom
Kudos: 1





	Скрытые желания

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU, OOC, время действия — «Белый дракон», наутро после того, как Джексом и Менолли прилетели в Бенден, отыскав Д'рама.  
> Примечание: написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Всадников Перна.

— Просыпайся, Джекс.  
Голос был знакомым, но глаза открывать совсем не хотелось. Еще чуть-чуть, он же так устал…  
— Дже-екс! — Чьи-то пальцы сильно сжали плечо. — Я все понимаю, сам люблю поваляться, но тебе надо вставать.  
Джексом неохотно разлепил веки. Прямо над ним, почему-то вверх ногами, нависал Ф’лессан.  
— Только поосторожнее, шею не сверни, — добавил он, усмехаясь.  
— Ф’лесс?.. — растерянно выдавил Джексом, но тут рядом заворочался Рут — и нахлынули воспоминания о вчерашних событиях, которые и привели к тому, что ночь он провел в пустующем бенденском вейре под боком дракона, а не своей кровати в Руате.  
— Вставай-вставай! — донесся до него голос Менолли. — Я захватила кла! И Ф’лар хотел поговорить с тобой!..  
Джексом со стоном перевернулся — шея за ночь затекла и теперь немилосердно ныла.  
— Лесса видела? — негромко спросил Ф’лессан.  
— Что?.. — начал Джексом и сразу же осекся. Пристальный, непривычно серьезный взгляд был устремлен на его плечо — на след от Нитей. — А. Это. Видела.  
— И даже, — Ф’лессан неопределенно хмыкнул и перевел взгляд выше, изучая второй рубец, — не открутила тебе голову?  
— Ну… — Джексом хотел сказать что-нибудь остроумное, но Ф’лессан вдруг потянулся к нему и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по шраму. Почти как Лесса вчера — вот только от этого прикосновения во рту вдруг пересохло, и Джексом смог выдавить только коротенькое «Нет».  
— Но ей наверняка хотелось, — Ф’лессан фыркнул и отстранился. — Мог бы и позвать, знаешь ли. Мы бы с Голантом подстраховали…  
Ему показалось, или в голосе действительно прозвучала обида?  
— Тебе бы Лесса точно голову открутила, — выдавил Джексом, торопливо нашаривая рубашку. — И… все вышло… довольно спонтанно…  
— Для тебя это обычное дело. — Голос Менолли прозвучал так неожиданно, что он вздрогнул. — Завтрак на столе… и нет, Ф’лессан, не для тебя!  
«Просыпайся, Рут», — мысленно позвал Джексом.  
«Не хочу», — отозвался дракон.  
«Я тоже, но Ф’лару и Мнементу надо поговорить с нами».  
Джексом почесал Руту надбровные дуги, и тот неохотно приоткрыл глаза. Казалось, даже фасетки мерцали как-то сонно.  
— Извини, поваляешься как-нибудь в другой раз, — шепнул Джексом и направился к столу. Менолли и Ф’лессан как раз закончили перебрасываться ехидно-веселыми фразочками о секретных арфистских делах, где будущего лорда используют как бесплатный транспорт между Цехом и Вейром.  
— Ну, раз Рут наконец проснулся, я больше не нужен. Увидимся еще, Джекс, — Ф’лессан на мгновение сжал его плечо. Джексом быстро кивнул.  
— Секретные арфистские дела? — спросил он, когда шаги за спиной стихли. Менолли отозвалась неопределенным хмыканьем. Прозвучало это странно, и Джексом приподнял голову.  
Менолли задумчиво смотрела куда-то в сторону, но уже через пару секунд перевела на него взгляд — внимательный и очень арфистский, если можно так сказать. Под этим взглядом Джексому сразу же стало не по себе.  
— Я думала попросить о помощи Миррим, — негромко проговорила Менолли. — Но она сейчас немного на взводе, а Ф’лессан так удачно подвернулся под руку… У вас обоих полно забот и мало свободного времени, мне показалось удачной идеей дать вам хоть немного пообщаться. Я ошиблась?  
— Да нет, почему же… — пробормотал Джексом, не зная, как отвечать.  
— Потому что ты странно ведешь себя. И когда я вспоминаю занятия в Телгаре… В последнее время ты избегал Ф’лессана, разве нет?  
— Конечно, нет, — поспешно сказал он. — С чего бы мне избегать своего друга?  
— Ответь сам на этот вопрос. — Менолли не сводила с него глаз. — Вы поссорились? Вы просто выросли и стало не слишком-то интересно общаться? — Джексом мотнул головой и отхлебнул кла, почувствовав, как пересыхает в горле. — Нет? Так с чего бы тебе избегать своего друга, Джексом?  
«С того, что он… что он не…»  
— Может, с того, что думаешь о нем не как о друге? — вторя его мыслям, произнесла Менолли.  
— Ерунда. — Лишь бы голос не дрогнул! — Как еще я могу думать о Ф’лессане, если не как о друге?  
— Ну-у-у… — Менолли чуть склонила голову набок и прищурилась. — Примерно так, как думаешь о Коране?..  
Джексом вскочил, стул с грохотом отлетел в сторону. Тревожным рыком откликнулся на его смятение Рут, еще недавно лениво потягивающийся на каменном ложе.  
Надо было что-то сказать, но сейчас Джексом мог только сжимать подрагивающие пальцы в кулаки и пытаться выровнять дыхание.  
Менолли смотрела на него расширившимися глазами и молчала.  
«Джексом? — жалобно позвал Рут. — Что случилось?»  
«Ничего».  
«Но ты расстроен!»  
«Нет, я… Нет, все в порядке», — он сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Нас хотел видеть Ф’лар. Спасибо за завтрак, Менолли, не будем заставлять Предводителя ждать.  
Она кивнула, молча соглашаясь замять последние фразы, но, уже садясь на Рута, шепнула: «Если захочешь, я всегда выслушаю».

***

Он не хотел.  
Он не хотел ни говорить, ни даже думать об этом.  
И он проснулся среди ночи, потому что ему приснился тот самый день.

Джексом хорошо помнил, как все было. Обычное утро, обычные занятия в Телгаре. В зале царила прохлада, сквозь приоткрытые ставни пробивались яркие солнечные лучи, отражаясь искрами на волосах Миррим, которая о чем-то шепталась с Ф’лессаном. Он как раз наклонился к ней, и солнце, прогнав тень, вызолотило его черные кудри. Это вдруг показалось Джексому настолько красивым, что он засмотрелся, совершенно забыв о лекции. А Ф’лессан, будто почувствовав, обернулся, встретился с ним взглядом — и Джексома словно обдало жаром.  
С тех пор он старался на него не смотреть.  
В жизни.  
А во сне Ф’лессан вдруг оказался совсем рядом, бережно провел пальцами по щеке — и склонился к нему, прижался к губам, втягивая в глубокий, жадный поцелуй…

Джексом застонал, поминая недобрым словом Менолли, всколыхнувшую тщательно скрытые желания. Вот чего ей стоило промолчать?..  
Рут еще ни разу не пробовал догнать какую-нибудь зеленую, но Джексом сейчас сам себе казался всадником, чей дракон проиграл в брачном полете — растерянным, распаленным, не способным справиться с возбуждением иначе, чем…  
С тихим стоном Джексом откинул в сторону одеяло и зажмурился, представляя, как к нему прижимается горячее тело — сильное, стройное, едва уловимо пахнущее дымом и драконьей упряжью. Как чужие губы касаются шеи и ключиц, как зубы прихватывают кожу, оставляя сладко ноющие следы. Как язык проходится по соскам, как потом его сменяют пальцы и гладят, теребят, почти до боли. Как низ живота обдает влажное дыхание…  
Как движется между его ног черноволосая голова, как по налившемуся кровью члену скользит ладонь, а потом он погружается в жаркий рот.  
Как чужие руки шире раздвигают ему колени, побуждая выгнуться сильнее.  
Как его пальцы запутываются в черных прядях, на которых сияют золотистые блики…

Джексом кончил, едва успев зажать себе рот свободной рукой. Не то чтобы он боялся, что кто-нибудь узнает — стены в холде толстые. Но услышать так и рвущееся с губ, громкое «Ф’лесс!..» он не был готов.

***

«Если захочешь, я всегда выслушаю».

Джексом не хотел.  
Он не хотел ни говорить, ни даже думать об этом, но был не в силах выкинуть мысли из головы.

И утром, привычно вычищая Рута, осознал, что как-то незаметно для самого себя уже принял решение.  
Рано или поздно, но он расскажет Менолли о том, что скрывает ото всех. О чем она уже догадалась.  
Может, она найдет нужные слова, которые успокоят его и подскажут, как быть дальше.


End file.
